


Another Yoshiwara Love Story

by monochromevelyn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Curses, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromevelyn/pseuds/monochromevelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshiwara AU in the year 1690; the son of the Aomine business empire paid a life-changing visit to the red-light district.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start; for those who are not familiar with this AU and why people keep relating it to Kagami, it is because of a song entitled Yoshiwara Lament covered by Ono Yuuki; Kagami’s voice actor for another series. (You can listen to it here: mochijam(.)tumblr(.)com/post/80051827506/ono-yuuki-singing-yoshiwara-lament-from-exit-tunes)
> 
> The song is about a courtesan lamenting about his life in the red light district and it sort of give me an idea to write this story (you can google up the translation). This is my first time attempting to write another universe of a different era for the pair, feeble attempt to use appropriate language, un-beta-ed, and I’m trying to be as accurate as possible with the terms so please point out if there is any inconsistency or inaccurate facts in this story.
> 
> Some help with the terms:-
> 
> Yoshiwara: A red light district set up by the shogun to distract the townsmen from engaging themselves in political movements.
> 
> Danna-sama: Japanese word for master.
> 
> Koto and shamisen: Japanese traditional music instruments. (This is the kind of music they’d be playing in the latter part of the chapter : youtube(.)com/watch?v=neFRbKjweto )
> 
> I think that’s all for now. Please enjoy the fic, and tell me what you think at the end if this story is worth writing for!
> 
> ++++++

**EDO**

**1690**

 

Underneath the clear blue sky on the freshly grown grass at the edge of a hill, Aomine lay staring at the chirping birds on the fir branch that had made the full trip round the world; returning from south after the cold season was over, back to where they belonged to until it was time to leave again. Spring was blooming everywhere; colourful flowers springing anew, fresh green grass growing in between the stony pavement and hillside, spring blossoming in the heart of joyous people celebrating as the year change; hoping for more luck, wealth and health.

Being the son of a merchant that owned a business empire of his own, Aomine should consider himself a man with enormous amount of luck – as wealth was something he was born into; a silver spoon in his mouth the moment air first entered his lung. Putting aside his encounter with hired assassins and wasted drunkards, Aomine’s health was in a great shape of a tall and tanned, muscle clad man with who made it past his teen years.

Naturally he should be in position to enjoy life; and he did. It just wasn’t as much fun in doing it alone.

At the end of the day, his father was still busy with his business empire as much as his mother’s business with her socialite group in Edo, leaving him to be manhandled by the man they hired; the man that practically brought him up and taught him everything in life; from language to music to mercenary skills, archery and hand to hand combat, as well as sword. Being a son of the richest merchant in town made him the arrogant kid that everybody tolerate; getting over his head each day because nobody dared to stop him except for Tanaka. Aomine was a tough boy to deal with since he was little, so Tanaka must have had the patience of a saint to stay with him for almost 20 years of his life.

However, three weeks ago, Tanaka died due to Typhus fever.

It was a common endemic during winter; infected by fleas that infested in clothes that tend to stay unwashed while the season last because of the cold weather. If Aomine had known that this would happen, he would have given the old man a large sack of gold just to get himself new and clean clothes for the winter and get rid of his old ones. But what was gone would be gone forever and nobody could ever take it back.

Among other things, the man taught Aomine virtues and love too. He once told Aomine that ‘love is like a fire, but whether it is going to warm your heart or burn down your house, you can never tell.’

Right now, his heart freezes like Edo River during the worst winter.

He had friends he loved, lovers he had loved; but it was all not the same. Tanaka was like a parent to him, and though he still had both his old man and a mother; he never felt so lost before.

“Oi, Aominecchi!”

The weak ray of sun was blocked by a golden figure that then made himself comfortable lying next to Daiki.

“Go away Kise, I’m sleeping,” Aomine threw his arm over his eyes; he was in no mood to entertain Kise’s joke.

“How would you know I’m here if you were sleeping?”

Aomine elbowed the blond in the chest, which made the man cringed in pain. “That hurts, Aominecchi!”

“Shut up, god you’re so annoying.”

“I’m not annoying, I’m concerned,” huffed Kise, worry was heavy in his words. “You should stop moping around. It’s been 3 weeks.”

“I’m not moping around.”

“The Aominecchi I know would be helping out with his father’s business and have girls flocked him after the end of a hard day at work that’s not so hard for him because he’s good in everything he does. None of which you’re doing right now.”

“We have so much money already. I don’t feel like working today.”

“That’s not my point. You’re lying on the grass at the hillside. You’re obviously avoiding people.”

Aomine removed the arm and looked at his childhood friend, narrowing his sharp gaze. “So what if I do? It’s none of your business.”

Kise choked on his laughter and then sighed. “I’m your best friend, of course it’s my business!”

“But you’re not mine so go away.”

“So mean,” cried Kise, but it was always just an act. Underneath the facade of a whiny pretty boy lies a sly weasel that could manipulate almost everybody around him, Aomine was no exception. “But seriously Aominecchi, you have to get yourself together.”

Silence floated between them before Aomine sigh broke it. “What do you think I should do?”

Excitement was apparent on Kise’s face at the response he had gotten. He always got what he wanted. Always. “First we must get your old spirit back!”

Aomine’s gaze trailed from the blond back to the blue birds on the tree branch, chirping away their happiness for the sun and warm breeze of the spring. For a long time it was the only sound that filled the atmosphere, until Aomine decided to get on his feet and stretched languidly like a cat.

“Come on. This better be worthy of my time.”

 

* * *

 

Aomine used his hand to shield his eyes from the piercing sun as he looked up to see the sign on the large elaborately carved wooden entrance to one of the most popular spot for rich influential people, spending time and money for pleasure. A tiny vein popped on his head as his hand swiftly smacked the back of his blond companion.

“Ouch, why would you do that for?! Aominecchi so mean!”

“Is Yoshiwara the best thing you can come up with?” deadpanned Aomine with a side-eyed stare at Kise. “You think I’ve never been here before?”

“I know that, but I’m not going to take you to the regular place!” Kise rubbed the back of his head to ease the pain as he stepped inside, greeted by a fat old man standing by the entrance, among other people who was there to attract them to their respective clubs. The blond whispered something into his ear, and a dirty smile grew on his face as he showed them the way inside. Obviously not being given a choice, Aomine followed Kise inside and trailed not so far behind the fat man who kept on rubbing his palms together, a gesture Aomine knew so well; a man of greed that readily warmed his hand to hold the cold hard gold in a sack.

“Danna-sama, you’re in luck! They’re currently putting on a performance, and it’s an all star performer. Must be the new year’s luck, right?”

Kise just flashed him his pretty boy smile that made girls heart waver while Aomine continued being disinterested, eyes wildly looking around the quarter they were currently passing through; women of all sizes and ages waving and making leery eye contact, fishing potential customer to ‘buy’ them for the night. He was quick to scan through every bosom before his eyes get caught by the ladies.

Kise was probably right. This did cheer him for a little bit.

But it was apparent that this was not their stop, as the three of them continued on pacing, approaching one room at the end of the hall from where music became louder as the get closer. The owner of the place stopped right in front of it and pulled the nicely decorated paper door, revealing a group of performers on the stage; some were dancing and some were playing music. There weren’t many people in the room and most of them ranged from middle-aged to old men, but all of them were watching the show with enthusiasm, cheering ever so loudly with every graceful movement of the dancers on stage.

They took a seat near the wall not so far from the stage, and that was when Aomine realize that these performers weren’t what he thought they were. All of them were males dressed up in beautiful colourful kimonos, made clear by the lack of bosom he adored.

He threw a side glance at his best friend who was currently so absorbed by the performance, eyes literally glued to the one particular small blue-haired male that was dancing on the stage; with lighter shade of blue than his.  His gaze hopped from one performer to another – the tiny blue-haired dancer Kise couldn’t take his eyes off of, the raven haired one with a beauty mark on his face, winking as he revealed his shoulder amidst dancing, and another guy that wore an orange hair band and a cheeky smile on his face. In front of the dancers, a green-haired with long, bandaged fingers were playing _koto_.

His gaze was however drawn strongly towards the redhead playing a _shamisen,_ the instrument appeared small in his handling _._ Dressed in a lavish fiery red kimono to compliment his hair, Aomine saw a glimpse of danger in the gleam of his eyes as he looked up to make occasional eye contact with the audience. His eyes lingered a second longer before he broke the contact to snap Kise out of his trance.

“Kise, what is this?”

“Can’t you see? It’s a dance. A performance.”

“I know that. But what is _this_ ,” Aomine pressed on his tone to let Kise grasp the urgency in his words.

“Ahh,” chuckled Kise,”This? Aominecchi, if you think pleasuring yourself with women is fun, it is doubled, maybe tripled when you do it with men,” added the blond as he winked.

Aomine was at loss for words, just stared ahead at the men dancing, the music playing, and the crowd cheering.

Once the performance was over, Kise stood up in his seat to cheer for them with the people Aomine looked at with critical eyes. The performers bowed politely, smiling to the audience and left. That was when the fat man from before; who disappeared the moment he got them in the room reappeared next to him and tapped his arm.

“So have you made up your mind, Danna-sama?” asked the man with a smirk so filthy on his face. “Any one of them is of your liking? If you need recommendation, Himuro-kun is our top courtesan here. He’s the one with the beauty mark on his face; our main dancer.”

Aomine was taken aback when Kise threw his arm over his shoulder before he could give his answer. “No, if he wants the pretty ones he can go to the ladies. I saw the way you look at the redhead. Give him the boy. I’ll have Kurokocchi, as usual,” chirped Kise with glee dancing in his eyes. He then shook Aomine and patted his arm. “Kurokocchiiiiiiiii.”

Struggling to get out of Kise’s arm, Aomine’s retort was cut off by the owner of the place. “Excellent choice, Kise-sama. And to this Danna-sama over here, you have good eyes too. Taiga is one of the rising courtesans!”

Another attempt of him to speak up was killed by the blond; Aomine’s word died on his lips.“Trust me Aominecchi, this is going to change your life. Forever.”

 

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

It was uncharacteristic of Aomine to feel nervous about matter, and he felt sillier that his nerve was singing an unholy tune because of a man. A man he paid to spend the night with, because of a suggestion from a dumb friend to cheer him up.

Tanaka surely would be happy to know he was about to be displaced from Aomine’s mind by a mere courtesan.

“Have a great time, Danna-sama,” said the pretty little boy who ushered him when they had reached room of the redhead he saw not so long ago on the stage, bowing quickly to him after gotten his tips before closing the door behind him.

He was not a foreigner to Yoshiwara and its club; he knew how things operate and the role of everyone in it. The room was no different than any other places he had visited before. A futon laid waiting for the comfort of the customers that was there to satisfy their lusts in the tender touch of a woman. But right now, the person that was sitting on a cushion next to the futon was nowhere near lady-like to be considered as a woman. He was fixing the pin on his hair when AOmine interfered.

“Welcome to Yoshiwara, Danna-sama,” the voice was a lot huskier than he had expected; the said redhead was bowing ever so politely his forehead almost touched the _tatami_. Aomine was somehow glad that it did not sound rougher than his own voice. When he lifted his face up, his lips were stretched into a weak smile, but his eyes was hollow and soulless; a look that was somehow familiar to Aomine. “Please, have a seat.”

Always good at hiding his emotion, Aomine rubbed the back of his neck and shoved his other hand in his kimono to scratch his belly, striding towards the cushion across the redhead with self-assurance that this was nothing to be bothered about.

The silence stretched as Aomine sat there watching the redhead with careful eyes preparing tea in a pot for him. His red hair was fierce and long and flowy, and unlike other courtesan Aomine saw with heavy head dressing and elaborate hair style, he had his up with a small black hairpin, a pearl hanging by its side.

“Is this your first time, Danna-sama?” The redhead was making a conversation as he served the tea in front of Aomine, his dangerous gaze from those chestnut eyes met Aomine’s azure in the mid air. His glare was equally, if not sharper than the redhead’s. The question passed through him like a he was a hollow structure and sensing how unresponsive Aomine was, he put down the cup in his hands and sighed.

“I know that look. It’s fear and disgust rolled into one; and this is not unusual to me; I’ve encountered a few men like you, second guessing themselves after thinking they have enough bravery to thread into a new territory. Right now, you’re thinking of the ways to either get out of here or whether you should just stay to make the money worth, despite not having any clue on how to sleep with another man, being dragged here by a friend,” muttered the redhead as he got on his feet to stand at the edge of the futon. “I suggest you make your decision fast, Danna-sama, because I do not want to waste my time on someone that isn’t more willing than I do on this job.”

Realizing that the man was riling him up, Aomine dropped a smirk to match that equally challenging look on the redhead’s face.

 If the man wanted to play with fire, fire was what he would get.

“You think I’m scared, manwhore?” Getting over the cold feet he had a while ago, Aomine rested his head on his knuckle, elbow propping up against his knee. It was the redhead facing up to Aomine and he took it as either do or die. His pride refused to be put down by a mere man working in prostitution.“Put your mouth to a better use than just clever talk.”

“Very well,” replied the courtesan as he slowly undid the yellow belt to his red kimono; not with grace of a woman but the slow dance of a man with pride. He dropped the last roll of the yellow cloth from his waist and the red, massively decorated with cranes kimono was hanging on shoulder, showing the white underclothes inside. He slid it off of him and tossed it aside, now down to one last layer of the white see through undergarment. The chestnut eyes gleamed perilously. “Should I leave this on so it would be less scary for you?”

Aomine sneered. This man had the gut to taunt him. “Show me everything you’ve got, manwhore.”

“As you wish, Danna-sama,” the redhead let out a sound that was akin to a snigger, taking a few steps back to stand on the futon before he kneeled. The last cloth that covered his shame was discarded, revealing the redhead in all of his glory. Aomine had never felt this lightheaded seeing another man naked; the light of inferno in that red gaze sending tingles all over his spine.

He was manly, if not more than Aomine himself; tightly pleated abdominal muscles underneath that fair skin, chest held up high on that broad shoulder that was supposedly meant for embracing and protecting women. The muscles of his arm flexed beautifully as he pulled the hairpin off, his red hair fell smoothly on his shoulder, the yellow light in the room created an illusion of silk as the ray of light reflected on it.

It would be a massive lie if Aomine say he wasn’t even slightly aroused by the air of smugness exuded by the redhead. When the other man dropped himself to crouch on his knees, Aomine’s eyes went wider.

“Take off your clothes,” ordered the redhead as he reached up for a tiny bottle by the futon, squeezing the clear content on his fingers. Getting on his feet, Aomine shed his clothes down to none too, obliging the purpose of this district; this activity they were currently engaging. The redhead crawled on his two knees and stopped just inches from his semi-erected cock and shamelessly wrapped one hand on his sex, Aomine jolting back at the sudden firmness of the touch. Sparks flew as their gaze met halfway in the air before the mouth that spouted arrogance enveloped his semi erected cock, taking it in all at once without as much as flinching. He started moving; running his tongue on the underside of the swelling length, all the way to the puckering head and sucking it hard. His other hand that was lathered by liquid earlier reached down to his backside. One at a time he inserted his finger into the hole and a tiny gasp that escaped his mouth on Aomine’s dick just made it harder.

Aomine ran his fingers over the redhead’s hair, smoother than he had expected, guiding his head as he caress Aomine’s cock with his tongue and mouth. The other’s finger movement had gotten more vigour too; inserting the third one as his hips moved accordingly to his hand.

Aomine groaned, tilting his head back almost reaching his peak as the redhead ran his tongue over his weeping slit before retracting himself. He looked straight into Aomine’s eyes through lidded eyes, for the first time Aomine noticed his oddly shaped eyebrows. “I’m ready. How do you prefer to do it?”

Aomine didn’t understand the question. “...how?”

“Position. From the front or the back,” huffed the redhead in a way that conveyed how disbelieved he was by Aomine’s confusion. “You’re not a virgin, are you?”

Sensing smug superiority in the other male’s tone, Aomine snapped and shoved him to lie on his back on the futon. He slid in between his thighs, one hand holding his legs apart and another holding the redhead’s cock, finger caressing the wet head, teasing it. It rendered an unsuppressed lusty groan that went right to Aomine’s dick. “Manwhore, I’m the one who’s going to make you feel like a virgin again.”

That was the only warning the redhead had gotten before Aomine plunged deep into him. This was it, the difference of having sex with a man; the tightness of the anal ring squeezing him, the clinging warmth that enveloped his cock, the desperate touch around his shoulder as his cock disappeared inch by inch in the redhead. Aomine froze after everything was engulfed deep, balls to balls.

“Move,” whimpered the redhead into his ear as though he sensed his hesitation, and Aomine didn’t need to be told twice. Slowly at first, he gained a rhythm that matched the redhead’s and started moving in a steady pace. It was far in between, but it was undeniable how sexy were the moans that escaped his throat. Aomine must’ve had hit something right because the arms around him tightened, and soon after that he could feel the muscles around his cock spasmodically contracting as the redhead released his cum all over his chest. It created a ripple affect; pushing Aomine over the edge, shooting his essence inside the other man, pouring in him and and gushing out as Aomine pulled his limped dick.

The giddy feeling of a good orgasm overtook him as Aomine collapsed next to the redhead on the futon to catch his breath, his heart was beating erratically. It had been a while since he had a good release. It was his first time with a man, and his mind was processing the fact that he had just in fact, laid with another man. The movement of the man next to him took his attention away as he reached out for a cloth to wipe the thick liquid that was sticking all over Aomine’s chest.

“I apologize for coming on your chest without warning, Danna-sama.”

“That’s alright,” Aomine caught his hand mid action and a smirk played by his lips. “You didn’t think this is over, did you? The night is still young.”

Taken aback but completely catching on with the program, the redhead replied with a cheeky grin of his own.

“Of course not,” said the redhead, moving to straddle the bluenette on his hips and dipped his chest low till it touched Aomine’s, breathing on his face. “Bring it on, Danna-sama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is un-beta-ed, if there's anything wrong with it please tell me. comments are highly welcomed to boost morale!


End file.
